Can't Catch Lightning
by R011ingThunder
Summary: They were perfect once. Back before he'd been expelled from Fairy Tail, before she became Mirajane of Sorcerer Weekly. Back before 'it' happened. Maybe it was wrong, but he still dreamed about her. Maybe she was a fool, but she just couldn't stop hoping. Maybe some things just couldn't be fixed. [Mazeverse] Flashbacks of Miraxus fluff and angst
1. Chapter 1

_**Erza**'s taking a mission at Crime Sorciere, going after the man she thought she always wanted. Is she leaving behind the man she thought she'd always have?  
**Natsu** has friend-zoned himself, leaving **Lucy** and **Lisanna** in the lurch. He'd rather avoid them both than risk being a two-timer like **Gray**.  
**Gray** (not actually a two-timer) just can't seem to catch a break. Maybe he just wasn't meant for romantic happiness. Or maybe it's time for a new direction.  
**Mira**'s stuck in the past, unable to accept that **Laxus** has his sights set elsewhere. __**Freed**'s never, never giving up on her, even if that means a broken heart.  
**Juvia**'s having second thoughts about **Gray**, but **Lyon**'s ready to call it quits. Can she get her feelings sorted out in time, or will she be left with nothing?  
And **Toby**'s dating **Jenny Realight**. The Jenny Realight. Wait, what?!  
_

_Something's gotta give._

__This is the Mazeverse series, a post-Tenrou AU _____where we put your ships in a blender and beat 'til smooth_. __Lyvia, __Gruvia, Jerza, ______Grayza, __Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Graylu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships and rare-pairs as we try to pair the spares. This is the Mazeverse. No ship is safe ;)__

* * *

**Happy Friday! This is story starts off Mazeverse Season 2. Do you need to have read any of the prior stories to read this one? Not really, as long as you're the sort of person who can suspend disbelief for an AU. Like if I claim that Natsu's friend-zoned himself, then you sort of roll with that assumption instead of searching canon for evidence, 'cause you won't find it. :)  
**

**The focus of this story in particular is on Laxus and Mira's relationship. The title of this fic is borrowed from the Alex Goot song 'Lightning' which is about this elusive, but all-encompassing sort of infatuation. I thought that was really appropriate for Mira and Laxus, because y'know, Laxus and lightning. But also, at this point in the story, Mira's admitted to still having a crush on Laxus, though we haven't gotten his side of the story, beyond the fact the doesn't seem to be reciprocating. She's got expectations and he's got reservations. There's history here and we're going to get to the bottom of it in this fic.**

**As a female romance-writer, I feel that it is important to get the guy's side of the story too. One of my pet peeves with (some) romances is that I've seen a lot of YA novels where we focus so heavily on the heroine that we lose sight of our male love interest(s) and their emotional needs. That's why I want to put Laxus front and center here. His perspective on this situation is just as important as Mirajane's. **

**This was my first time playing with flashbacks, so I'm a little bit clumsy with it, and not horribly creative. Since I finished this, I've used flashbacks in other stories (_Journey to the Past_), and I've got a better grasp on how to make it work for me. But I wasn't about to redo this piece, mostly because I feel like each of my stories (along with the accompanying authors notes) are a little mini time-capsule of where I'm at as a writer. It's fun for me to look back, even if my older stuff makes me cringe.**

****Enjoy!****

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Laxus woke with a start.

He'd been having that dream again. _The dream_.

Rolling over with a groan, Laxus pulled open drawer of his bedside table. He reached for the familiar photo frame that he kept hidden away from prying eyes.

It was a picture of a couple against a simple photo booth backdrop. The boy was tall and gangly, with blonde hair spiked up like lightning bolts. The girl had twined her arms around his neck possessively, beaming up at the camera.

Mirajane Strauss. Her blue eyes dancing with mischief, lips pulled in a smirk. Hair held up in a purple ribbon and wickedness in her eyes.

He still dreamed about her sometimes.

Sometimes it felt a bit wrong, fantasizing about a fifteen-year-old like that. But in his dreams, he was still only a couple years older than that.

This was back before he'd been expelled from Fairy Tail. Back before she became Mirajane of Sorcerer Weekly fame. No, this was back before _it_ happened.

He remembered what things were like in those days. Back when things were still simple.

Mira had asked him to meet behind the guild that afternoon. She was waiting for him to arrive, her arms crossed impatiently.

"You're late," she said. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him back behind the tree-line.

"No, I'm not," said Laxus.

"I was waiting for fifteen minutes," she complained.

"Not my fault you showed up early," said Laxus with a lazy shrug.

"Hurry up," she said. Her words were harsh, but excitement danced in her eyes.

"What did you drag me all the way out here for?" complained Laxus. This was a favorite training spot for the rest of the guild. Each of them had their own little pocket of forest they liked to train in.

Apparently, it was also a prime make-out spot too, if the rumors were to be believed. Not that he'd ever seen anyone come back here, but…

"Would you believe it if I said I wanted to get you alone?" Mirajane crooned.

Laxus snorted. "If I heard it from someone else? Maybe. From you? Not so much."

Mira's lips turned up in a teasing smirk. "Oh, ye of little faith."

"Can you blame me for that?" asked Laxus.

Mira tugged on his hand, pulling Laxus further into the woods. "This is it."

"_This_?" Laxus arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

They were in a grassy clearing where the trees had thinned out.

Mira's beautiful blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Isn't it pretty out?" she asked, snaking her hand up his arm, fingertips ghosting his skin.

"What are you up to?" asked Laxus, narrowing his eyes. He tried to ignore the way her every movement compelled him to respond, powerless to the spell she wove.

"Why would I be up to anything?" she purred, her voice sultry.

"Don't give me that," said Laxus impatiently. If she had been any other girl, he would have bought the coy act. But she wasn't just some other girl. It was Mirajane.

"You really think I'm up to no good?" she asked, smirking. She tangled her arms around his, one hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have to think. Just one look and I know it…" muttered Laxus.

"If you say so," said Mira.

Mira jerked his arm up and back, the sudden pressure in his shoulder sending him crashing to his knees.

Laxus blinked… Did she just put him in a shoulder-lock?

"I win," Mira chirped cheekily. She flipped her pony tail with her free hand.

So this was how she wanted to play it. Well, she'd get what she had coming.

"You sure about that?" asked Laxus, giving Mira one last chance to back off.

"Clearly," said Mira, gesturing at their positions.

Laxus snorted. Well, she had her fun. And he was no push-over.

Growing up, Laxus had been a sickly child, not to mention a little on the scrawny side. He had worked hard to build up his strength, and he was definitely not the kind of person you'd write off anymore. But the fact that he hadn't always been the strongest made him feel a little self-conscious.

With her hand off his shoulder, Laxus was able to wrap his large arm around her waist. He pushed Mira back, sweeping her feet right out from under her. Surprised, Mira squealed like a girl. Laxus tugged her slight frame into his chest as he rolled, pulling her down with him.

He landed on top, pinning her to the ground. Mira's eyes were wide with surprise as he hovered over her. The grass tangled with her fair hair.

"What about now?" Laxus asked, smirking. That'd teach the sassy little minx.

Laxus held her down for another couple of seconds before he pushed himself off of her, sitting back on his heels. They were just playing around, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly, Mira bucked, flipping Laxus over her with a startled yelp. He landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. With inhuman speed, Mira rolled backwards and pinned him down before he could so much as blink.

"My point. Again," she breathed, her chest heaving.

Laxus huffed. He appreciated a girl who could kick his butt, but this was just embarrassing! Frankly, he had to give props to that new girl with the armor. Anyone who thought they could take Mira on was just plain insane.

Mirajane was in a class all her own.

"Hey, Lax?" asked Mira sweetly. She still straddled his hips, her hands pinning his wrists.

"Hm?"

Eyes locked on his, Mira lowered herself towards him slowly. Her lips curved into a small smile. She hovered above him, her face just inches above his.

His heart was pounding, erratic against his ribs. The scent of honeysuckle and vanilla tickled his nose. Laxus could feel each the heat from her body and each breath as it ghosted against his suddenly too-warm face.

Mira's eyes glittered in amusement. "Best of five?" she whispered. She paused for just a moment before shifting off of him, leaving Laxus feeling cold and his arms empty.

It took Laxus a second to register what had just happened.

He groaned. And here he was, thinking that she had been about to kiss him. She always was a tease!

Laxus wondered if she knew how badly he wanted her. How crazy he was about her. How thoughts about her kept him up at night?

Judging from her unapologetic laughter, Mirajane knew _exactly_ what she did to him. And if Laxus had to guess, he'd say that she was _enjoying_ it.

"You really are the She-Devil, you know that?" he muttered.

Mira just smirked, extending a hand to pull him to his feet.

The feel of her fingers in his in his sent a jolt through him. It was like lightning during a summer storm.

But like a summer storm, those days had ended too quickly. Now they were just a distant memory. And now the memories just left him hollow.

He missed it. Sometimes he wished for just one more day. But he knew that was nothing more than a fantasy.

This was reality. And they were out of time.

* * *

**Long-time readers might have noticed that I didn't start the A/N by framing up where this story belongs, relative to others in the Mazeverse timeline. That's because the vast majority of this story takes place in the past, a few years prior to Mazverse. (Some chapters start with an anchor in the present, like this one does.) The flashbacks are presented in a non-linear fashion, to make it feel a little bit like we're sifting through memories, but hopefully I've left you enough clues to place when each event takes place. **

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** Mira's turn for a flashback: **_"It's… kind of complicated," said Mira. She remembered a time when things hadn't been so complicated._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday! Today, I bring you another kid Miraxus flashback.  
**

**loney: Thanks for the review! I always love hearing from you guys; it keeps things fun for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending is one of my favorites. :)**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Mira!" cried Lisanna, waving a flyer at her.

"Taking another job, sis?" asked Mira.

"This isn't a job flyer, silly!" said Lisanna, unable to contain her excitement. "It's a poster for the County Fair. It's the next two weekends over in Oak Town."

"County Fair, huh?" asked Mira. Her lips gave a downward twitch.

Lisanna nodded, her blue eyes twinkling. "Big brother Elf is hanging out with Ever and the rest of the Thunder Legion. They wanted to know if we wanted to come too."

"You can go, if you want," said Mira, shrugging. She smoothed her skirt, keeping her fingers from tightening around the fabric.

"Don't you want to come with?" Lisanna frowned.

"I… think I have to work," said Mira, shrugging. It was a lie, a really obvious one. But Mira couldn't be bothered to come up with something better. "Sorry, I wish I could go!" she added apologetically.

"What's the matter?" asked Lisanna. "Why don't you want to come?"

"It's… kind of complicated," said Mira.

She remembered a time when things hadn't been so complicated.

It had been one of those lazy summer days that called for short shorts. It had rained earlier in the day, and the humidity made her hair cling to her face. The sudden storm had left the sky cloudy, so after the sun had set, it looked like it was made of dusky velvet.

The twinkle of lights from booths and rides illuminated the midway. Mira took in the smell of damp dirt, deep fryers and pure happiness. She loved summer, because with it brought long days, clear nights and, of course, the County Fair.

Mira hugged Mr. Ribbits to her chest. Mr. Ribbits was what she was calling the stuffed frog that she and Laxus had won at one of the booths by knocking over milk bottles. He was adorable with too-long arms and legs that velcroed into a loop.

The whole thing had started off as a competition, one that Mira could have easily won. They didn't call her the She-Devil for nothing, after all. But she had to admit that Laxus had a decent arm too. After a few rounds, he had managed to keep pace with her. She was starting to get bored and was about ready to call it a draw. But Laxus paid the kid running the booth for one more round. Then he'd pooled his points with Mira so she'd be able to get a decent prize, and she'd chosen Mr. Ribbits.

Mira smiled to herself. Frogs were adorable.

And so was Laxus. He was wandering towards her with a stick of pale blue cotton candy clutched in his hand. It was a strange choice for such a serious guy.

"Where's mine?" asked Mira.

"This _is_ yours," he muttered, eying the whimsical sweet uncomfortably.

"Ooh. Yay!" said Mira. She fastened Mr. Ribbits around her neck to free up her hands. Mira reached over to pull a bundle of spun sugar from the paper cone. It was delicate and sugary, dissolving to nothingness on her tongue. "Cotton candy is the absolute best!"

"I thought you said funnel cake was the best," said Laxus, sounding bored. He tried to pass the sweet treat to her.

Mira ignored him, snatching another wad from the cottony mass. "Funnel cake isn't bad," said Mira, popping the fluffy candy into her mouth. "But all that greasy, fried fair food is just hype. I mean fried butter? Give me a break! Although fried Oreos aren't bad."

"Do you wanna hold this yourself?" asked Laxus, pushing the paper cone at her.

"You're doing just fine," said Mira with a sassy flip of her ponytail.

Laxus huffed. "You're such a kid," he complained.

Mira grinned cheekily before sticking her tongue out at him.

Laxus just rolled his eyes. He helped himself to a bit of cotton candy.

"What do you think? Should we hit up the midway and play some more games? Or do you want to go on the hay ride?" she asked. "I think they've got a fortune teller here too."

"If I wanted some mystical mumbo jumbo, I would have just asked Cana," said Laxus.

"Yeah, but her predictions are actually half-accurate. This is _way_ more fun," said Mira.

"Wanna hit the photobooth?" he asked. "I think I saw one back that way."

"Sure, why not?" said Mira.

The photobooth wasn't far and there was no line. Mira and Laxus stepped inside, taking their places on the bench. Mira set Mr. Ribbits on the bench where he'd be out of the shot and Laxus started up the machine.

Mira smiled as the screen counted down to the shutter.

_Click_.

Then she frowned at Laxus. "You call that a smile?" she demanded, poking him in the cheek.

_Click_.

"Hey!" Laxus' expression twisted with annoyance, shoving her off him. "Would you cut that out?"

_Click._

Mira stuck out her tongue. "I'll do what I want," she retorted.

"Oh, you asked for it," said Laxus. A grin spread across his face as he pulled her towards him with a burly arm around her shoulders.

_Click._

"_Lax!_" giggled Mira. Not to be outdone, Mira shoved him with her shoulder, leaning against his sturdy frame. He'd gotten so much bigger lately. Stronger.

_Click._

With a smirk, Laxus pushed back, keeping her tucked firmly against his side.

Mira craned her neck to touch her cheek to his.

_Click_.

Then she turned suddenly and blew in his ear.

Laxus jumped, making Mira cackle loudly.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

When the photo sequence ended, Mira scrolled through the pictures that had been taken, laughing over each one.

"Your grumpy face is perfect here," crooned Mira.

"I do _not_ have a grumpy face," said Laxus.

"What do you call this?" asked Mira.

"That's my expression when you're intent on torturing me," said Laxus.

"Sure. My presence is absolute torture," grinned Mira. "I can tell how much you hate it here," she said, selecting a shot of a pleased-looking Laxus with Mira curled in his lap. "Ooh, I absolutely need this one!" she squealed, adding it to one of her photo strips, next to the one of Laxus cringing when she put Mr. Ribbits on his head.

Laxus crossed his arms, turning away. Mira could have sworn his cheeks were dusted pink. "Whatever. Are you done yet?"

"Just about. Which ones do you want?" asked Mira.

"Hm?" Laxus turned back towards the screen. He reviewed the photos with a disinterested glance, ignoring Mira's taunts about how silly he looked in one shot or another.

"Just this one," said Laxus, finally. He punched to order it as a regular sized photo.

Mira was surprised. She never took Laxus for the sentimental type. He had picked out a simple shot where she'd looped her arms around his neck. They were both looking at the camera, a confident expression on his face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It was actually pretty sweet.

Mira wondered if she had put that one in one of her prints. She couldn't remember. Oh, well. Even if she hadn't selected that exact one, she had plenty of other awesome photos.

The machine whirred as it spat the glossy strips out of the photo slot. She waited eagerly for the photos to print, picking them up when they were finished. Then she fastened Mr. Ribbits around her neck again so the could go and enjoy the rest of the fair.

Things had been so simple then. Back when her favorite colors were purple and black and he still jammed to classic rock. Back when she didn't worry about what she said or did and he was more a frog than a prince. (What was a frog but an awkward dragon, after all?)

Back when they were just two kids enjoying their summer. Two kids in love.

Maybe that's just what summer love was like. Cotton candy and afternoon thundershowers. Sweet, sudden, and then suddenly gone.

* * *

**Young Miraxus is so cute! Somebody artistic needs to draw something fluffy from this chapter to share with the rest of the group - I'm thinking either something from the photobooth (like Laxus with Mr. Ribbits on his head), or Mira and Laxus sharing cotton candy.**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** when tragedy strikes the guild, a wedge is driven between our lovebirds: **_"It isn't your fault," Erza was saying. "It was an accident."_

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday! **

**I've probably mentioned in other stories, Mazeverse is sort of my sandbox universe. It's a bunch of what-ifs and theories that got all strung together. One of the ideas is that Laxus and Mira are exes. Edgar (the other half of R011ingThunder) was the one who brought it up, but I was like, 'Nope, I don't think so.' But when I rewatched the anime, I started to pick up on some of the little interactions between the two, especially during the first part of the series. (Remember, Mazeverse was plotted just as I was finishing the Tenrou Island arc.) I was shocked, since they _do_ seem a little like exes! And it made me start to wonder. That was where my head was when I plotted Mazeverse and worked out how this universe's Mira and Laxus should act. _Can't Catch Lightning_ is going to reference canon a lot, while we try to reinterpret the events that were given. It's all very conspiracy theory. XD**

**This week, we reference two major canon events.**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

A dragon lacrima?

"I think you'd be a match," Ivan was saying.

Laxus couldn't believe what his father was suggesting. His father had asked to meet him at the rear entrance of a run-down clinic in a sketchy area at the outskirts of Magnolia. There, Pops had calmly explained the experiment that he and his associates were doing.

"That's… _illegal_," said Laxus, frowning. "It sounds risky and no one's ever done it before, right?" He leaned against the brick. Nothing about this sounded like a good idea.

"Use your head, boy," scolded Ivan. "Nothing ever improved without someone to push the limits."

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest, almost defensively. He couldn't imagine having something implanted inside of him. "You're talking about experimenting on a living person… On _me._"

"I'm talking about making you stronger," said Ivan. "Surely you wouldn't want to stay as you are, would you?"

"I don't know…" said Laxus calmly, though he was bristling on the inside. He had gotten plenty strong on his own, thank you very much. He could give any of those other losers a run for their money.

"Don't let fear get the best of you, Laxus. The surgery is perfectly safe," he assured him. "We wouldn't have moved on to the human experimentation phase if we didn't think we were ready."

"I'm going to have to think about this one."

"Don't take too long," said Ivan. "There are plenty of other people who would love to become Dragon-Slayers."

Laxus remembered rolling his eyes as he walked away from that conversation. He'd never let anyone do something like that to him. He'd have to be crazy to want to become a Dragon-Slayer.

But a week later, he was rethinking that sentiment.

Laxus remembered walking into the guild that day, his spirits high. He had been so excited for Mira to come back from her latest S-Class quest. It was a simple job, so she had brought Elfman and Lisanna along.

But the sight that greeted him when he stepped into the guild hall made his stomach drop.

Elfman had his knees hugged to his chest, wailing in grief. Mira and Lisanna were nowhere to be found.

The rest of the guild had gathered around him, forming a loose semicircle around the inconsolable boy. Laxus elbowed his way through the crowd, pushing the other kids out of the way so he could see.

"It isn't your fault," Erza was saying. "It was an accident."

"No. It's all my fault!" Elfman choked. "I lost control. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did it anyways. It's all my fault..."

Fear clenched cold fingers around Laxus' lungs, making him strain for air.

"What happened?" demanded Laxus breathlessly. "Where's Mira?" His heart drummed in the back of his throat.

Elfman had always been a sensitive boy, but he couldn't be crying like that unless…

Shaking her head, Erza shot Laxus a sharp look to silence him.

"I killed her…" Elfman said, his voice trembling. He stared down at his shaking hands. "I… I killed my sister!" he howled, starting to sob again.

_Mirajane_? No…

Laxus barely registered the gasp from Levy and the snarl from Natsu as his knees folded. He felt the jolt as he hit the hardwood floor.

Mira was… gone? Laxus felt sick to his stomach.

That couldn't be right. Mira couldn't be dead. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

Natsu's face twisted in rage. "You _what_?" he growled, hands tightening into fists.

"Back off, man," barked Gray, stepping between Natsu and Elfman in an almost protective manner.

"He just said he killed her!" shouted Natsu, pointing an accusing finger at Elfman. "Lisanna's never coming back! And it's all because of him!"

Lisanna? And not Mirajane?

Dizzy, Laxus drew a shuddering breath. "What about Mirajane?" he whispered.

"Can't you see he's going through enough without you making it worse?" Gray snarled at Natsu, tightening his hold on Natsu to keep him from lashing out. "Stop it! Just _stop_."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," came Elfman's broken whisper. "Lisanna, I'm so _sorry_…"

Lisanna and not Mira. Lisanna. Not Mira.

"It isn't his fault," declared Erza, glaring at Natsu. Then she turned back to Elfman, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, okay? It's not. It was an accident."

"And if you're not ready to talk about it, then you don't have to," added Gray, a ghost of emotion flickering in his eyes. "But when you're ready, we're all here."

Elfman nodded, burying his face into his elbow.

"What about Mira?" asked Laxus again. "Is she okay? Was she hurt?"

This time, Levy heard him. "Just a broken arm, I think. But she was kind of a mess…"

Laxus sagged in relief. Mira was _alive_.

"Where is she?" demanded Laxus.

"She went home. Said she couldn't be around other people right now."

"And you just let her go?" asked Laxus, scowling.

Levy shook her head. "Not exactly. Cana went with her. She was a mess and Cana didn't think she should be by herself… Hey, where're you going?" she called after him.

Laxus didn't answer. He'd staggered to his feet, lurching out of the guild hall and out into the street.

He couldn't believe it.

Mira was alive!

Little Lisanna—oh, God, Lisanna… But Mira was still alive. And that's all that mattered.

Part of him felt guilty. It was completely messed up that he could feel this way. But how could not he when Mirajane, _his_ Mirajane was still alive?

He pounded on the Strauss' front door.

"Who's there?" came Cana's voice.

"It's Laxus. I'm here to see Mira."

Laxus heard the fumbling of the deadbolt before he was greeted by Cana's worried expression as she let him in.

"How is she?"

Cana shook her head. "She's locked herself in her room. She won't come out. I… I don't know what to do!"

"Can I see her?" he asked.

Cana narrowed her eyes at him, looking him over suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" he demanded. "I'm obviously here to help."

"If you make things any worse…" hissed Cana, her warning clear. Then she gestured at a closed door at the end of the hall.

Laxus shouldered past her and made his way to Mira's bedroom door. He knocked gently. "Mira? It's me."

No answer.

"I know you're in there, Mirajane," said Laxus.

Nothing.

"She's been like that all day," said Cana. "She won't talk to anyone."

Laxus sighed. Mira was always so stubborn.

Fine. He'd play it her way.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But I'll be here when you're ready. See you tomorrow."

True to his word, Laxus visited the next day.

"Mira, it's me."

No answer.

"Just wanted to let you know that Elfman's staying with Macao for a little bit. You don't have to worry about him."

Silence.

"See you tomorrow, Mira."

There was no answer the next day either.

"I'm here for you. The whole guild's here for you."

Or the day after that.

"Don't do this, Mira. Please. Please don't…"

Mira's silent rejections made Laxus feel so helpless. All he could do was visit every day and sit outside of her bedroom door, letting the anxiety eat away at his gut. He hated not being able to help. But what else could he do?

"Are you sure she's okay in there?" he asked Cana when he arrived the next day.

"She's started eating, at least," said Cana. "So that's something."

"Really?"

Cana nodded. "After you told her to the other day. Or maybe she just got hungry."

Well, that was a start, at least.

Laxus took his familiar position in the hall outside of Mira's door.

"Good morning, Mira. I hope you're feeling better today."

No answer.

Laxus sighed. "Let me in, Mira, _please_. I want to help you. Just… just tell me what I can do…"

"You can't." Mira's voice was muffled and thick with emotion, but it was her.

Laxus felt his heart leap to his throat as he rocketed to his feet. "Mira?"

"Just go away."

"Open the door. _Please_," begged Laxus.

Laxus heard the pad of bare feet on hardwood. The door eased open, revealing Mira's too-pale face, gaunt and streaked with tears.

"Mira…" he whispered, reaching out for her. "Oh, Mira." He couldn't bear to see her like this. She was so small and broken with dark circles like bruises under her eyes and her right arm in a sling. It made his heart hurt for her.

Mira shook her head, matted hair falling over her face. "Go away," she whispered, her eyes red rimmed and glassy. She hugged her good arm around herself.

"No. I'm not leaving. I want to help you. Let me in, please."

Mira shook her head furiously, her eyes flashing with anger. "I don't see how this is remotely your problem," she hissed. "I'm a big girl. I can deal with it myself!"

Mira's words were like a slap to the face. Laxus staggered back. "You don't mean that," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do," she insisted through clenched teeth. "I don't need anybody's help," she said, the words sounding hollow and false in Laxus' ears.

She was trying so hard to be strong that it made Laxus' heart ache.

He wished he could take all her pain and fears away so she'd never hurt like this again. He hated himself for not being able to do anything for her.

"All right," said Laxus. "Okay, I'll go. But only because you asked me to. I still want to be here for you, but I don't want to push you. I need you to let me know when it's okay for me to be here."

Mira didn't reply. Instead she shut the door.

Hot fury bubbled in Laxus' chest. Even now, she didn't think she could rely on him. She didn't think he was strong enough.

This was _his_ fault. He hadn't been strong enough to protect her or the ones she cared about. He hadn't been strong enough to support her.

And now Lisanna was dead.

And who would it be next time? Would it be Elfman? Would it be Cana or Erza or Natsu?

Would it be Mirajane?

_Never_.

He'd never let that happen. Next time, he'd be ready. He'd be able to defend his friends when it mattered. That way the ones he loved wouldn't have to suffer like this.

Laxus let the Strauss' front door slam behind him, ignoring Cana as she called after him. He waited until he was down the street and around the corner before pulling his lacrima out of his pocket. He let out a breath from between his teeth.

"Hey, Dad. It's me," he said. I've changed my mind. How soon can I get that surgery?"

Next time, he'd be ready, no matter what happened. And if that meant becoming a lab rat? Then so be it.

* * *

**How quickly we change our minds when those we care about are affected.  
**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** after the surgery: **_Laxus let himself collapse back on his bed, the pain washing over him._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday! Things go from bad to worse as things take a turn for the whumpy. :)  
**

**A little context for this chapter. ******It might have been mentioned, and maybe I missed it. Where do Dragon-Slayer lacrimas get implanted? I've seen a theory that it's in his eye, under the scar. My guess is that Laxus' is in his chest, under that black tattoo that he has. The question is: how would you get something in there? Probably the same way as someone would if they were having heart surgery.****

****I don't have a lot of experience with the topic, but as it happens, I have a friend whose wife had some heart issues and had to undergo this sort of a procedure a couple years back. I'm basing some of Laxus' pain on her experience, which I heard second-hand through her husband (my friend), as her caretaker during the recovery phase. And I took some creative liberties too, since they were having a hard enough time without me asking insensitive questions. I'm not sure how typical her experience is. As with all things medical, a quick Google search brings up multiple conflicting accounts, all from credible sources. Everyone's different. This might be different than what happened with you or somebody you know. But this is all _I_ know, so I'm going to roll with it. :)****

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Laxus blinked away the haze. A spike of pain jolted through his chest.

Where was he? The smell of antiseptic and mold filled his senses. The memories of the operation came wafting back.

Laxus recognized his father's dark eyes boring down on him in detachment.

"Looks like the procedure was a success," commented Ivan.

Laxus winced at how loud his father's voice was. _Everything_ seemed loud.

"How do you feel?" asked Ivan.

"Everything hurts," rasped Laxus. The pain was making the edges of his vision dark. He wanted to curl in on himself, but he didn't think he could manage even that. He was just _so_ tired.

"Yes, yes. That's to be expected," said Ivan impatiently. "But do you feel stronger? More _powerful_?" Ivan's eyes roamed his son's prone form hungrily.

Ivan's ice-cold fingers clamped down on Laxus' chin, turning his head from one side to the other.

"Can we not do this right now? I feel like I got run over by a truck," muttered Laxus. The overwhelming scents were making his stomach churn. He swallowed hard, trying not to be sick.

"Looks like your Dragon-Slayer senses are kicking in," observed Ivan. "That's interesting," he said, making a note in his journal.

Laxus' eyes narrowed. "Is that all that I am to you?" he croaked, angry. "Some kind of lab rat?" He had a feeling that would be the case, but reality still stung.

Ivan didn't even look up. "I'm doing my due diligence, boy."

Laxus gritted his teeth. Due diligence, his foot! He was starting to regret agreeing to this. But Laxus took a steadying breath. This would be worth it in the end. The ability to protect the ones he cared about would be worth any kind of pain.

"Let's see just how sharp a Dragon-Slayer's senses are, hmm?" said Ivan, slipping a pair of headphones over Laxus' head. "Let's start with your hearing."

His father's fixation on power was becoming more and more evident. As much as it annoyed him, Laxus couldn't help but respect his father's persistence. It was almost admirable, in a twisted sort of way.

It was late in the afternoon when Ivan had finished 'examining' him. Laxus' ears were ringing and his head throbbed in time with his pulse. He scowled as his father had made his final notes, saying something about a follow-up exam. Then Ivan sent him home with a bottle of illegal (and likely illicit) pain relievers, no doubt part of some other magical experiment.

Laxus had never been more glad to be home. All he wanted was to crawl up in his own bed and sleep. He didn't have the strength for much else.

Staggering towards his bedroom, Laxus braced one hand against the wall to keep from keeling over. The exertion of staying upright sent dark spots dancing before his vision. Laxus took a slow breath, trying to clear his head.

He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. Just to be safe, he hauled his desk chair over, the action sending agony through his healing chest. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the chair to the door, wedging the back under the knob. He didn't need his mad-scientist of a father coming in and continuing his experiments while he was knocked out.

With that done, Laxus could finally relax. Finally, he was alone, safe from prying eyes and prodding hands. Laxus let himself collapse back on his bed, the pain washing over him.

He was dizzy and his stars flared behind his eyelids. Laxus was beyond exhausted. The day had taken a lot out of him. He had hoped to simply pass out, but the crippling pain wouldn't let him rest.

Forcing himself to sit up, Laxus turned bleary eyes to the pill bottle he'd dumped on his nightstand. He popped the lid, shaking a couple of mustard-colored capsules into his palm and eying them dubiously. He swallowed them dry. He didn't have the energy to get up and pour himself a glass of water, never mind finding different medicine.

The pills were slow to work, but eventually it they the edge off the pain. And then Laxus was able to drift to fitful unconsciousness.

The days that followed were a haze of pain and pills and semi-lucidity. Laxus didn't know how long he was out of it. All he knew was that his chair stayed wedged under the doorknob and the door stayed locked.

One of those windows of consciousness came in the dead of the night. He had awakened to a soreness in his chest that he couldn't shake, and he just couldn't get back to sleep. He had already maxed out his dosage of mystery pain pills, but they didn't seem to be working tonight.

He knew it was late, but he just couldn't help himself. He was tired and in pain and he really wanted to hear her voice. He _needed_ to hear her voice. Surely, if anything, that would make things all right.

He found himself fumbling for his lacrima, his fingers working out of habit. She picked up after the third ring.

"…H-hello?" Mirajane sounded confused and sleepy.

"Hey, Mira. It's me," he slurred, his tongue uncooperative.

"Lax?"

"Yeah…" The meds had left his brain sluggish and foggy. Why in God's name weren't they working?

"It's the middle of the night… "

"I… I just…" What had he wanted? Laxus dragged a tired hand over his face.

"You're not drunk, are you?" asked Mira, her voice unamused.

"What? No! …um…" Everything hurt so much and he just wanted her here.

"Lax? You still there?" she asked, sounding impatient.

"Yeah. I'm here…" He sighed, stifling a groan as the motion sent a lancing pain through his chest.

There was a long pause before Mira's voice crackled through the lacrima again.

"…Listen, Lax? I've got a modeling thing tomorrow and I need to be up early," she said.

There was a tug of pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the surgery.

A modeling thing? _That's_ what she was worried about?

He knew that it wasn't Mira's fault. She had no idea what was really going on with him. Still, her unfeeling words stung.

"Yeah. Okay," muttered Laxus. He couldn't remember what he had been so desperate to tell her. He didn't care anymore. Whatever it had been, he wasn't about to say anything to her about it now.

Ending the call without another word, he let his lacrima fall from his fingers onto his pillow.

Another sharp pain had him grinding his teeth.

He wasn't sure what hurt more, his healing ribcage or the ache in his heart.

* * *

**That's sort of a miserable thing for your girlfriend to say. But don't get too upset with her yet. We'll get to see her side of the story next week.  
**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** what's Mira been up to while Laxus has been holed up recovering?**

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Friday! This week, Mira mourns in magenta.  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

In the days following the accident, Mira forced her life to go back to normal. She needed to be happy. She had to move on.

When she and her siblings had been shunned for her powers, Lisanna had been the one who had kept them together. She had smiled and acted like everything would be okay. There was a naïve hopefulness in that, but it had kept all their spirits up.

But Lisanna was gone now.

Lisanna was gone and she and Elfman were left. And someone had to keep them moving forward. And Mira did that in the only way she knew how.

Mira had always been the caretaker in her family and keeping busy was something she understood. If she kept herself distracted, then surely, things would get better. Wouldn't they? But keeping herself occupied was harder than she had thought, especially after she resolved to stop taking jobs.

"Retirement?" asked Cana, scrunching her nose.

Mira nodded, plastering a serene smile on her face. "Everyone retires eventually," she said.

"Mira, are you sure?" asked Erza, her eyes solemn.

"I've made up my mind. I can't…" Mira's voice died in a strangled choke. "I can't go through that again, Erza. I _can't_!"

Mira felt the other girl's arms tighten around her shoulders.

"Follow your own path and do what you think is right," whispered Erza. "You're still one of Fairy Tail's strongest, no matter what."

Mira nodded. The words meant a lot, especially coming from her long-time rival.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about money?" asked Cana, pragmatic as usual.

"I hadn't thought about that…" said Mira.

Rent was expensive. If she wasn't taking jobs, she wouldn't be able to keep the apartment that she shared with… well, it was just Elfman now. Though, honestly, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to keep the apartment. It was too big, too empty, too full of memories.

"We could use a full-time bartender," Master Makarov interrupted. "Just someone who can keep this place running, help me with a little paperwork and maybe organize some events for the guild. Do you girls know where I can find one?"

Bartender…

Mira's eyes widened. "It's for pay, right?"

"Just tips, same as it's ever been," said Master. "You know it's not a whole lot, but we can throw in a couple rooms at Fairy Hills and Fairy Ridge."

"I'll do it," said Mira without hesitation. It wasn't ideal, because it would separate her from Elfman, but it was better than nothing. At least, this way she didn't have to worry about rent money.

"We should have a party," said Erza suddenly.

"A party…?" asked Mira.

"To celebrate your retirement. Think of it as the first event you're putting together for the guild."

"I don't know…"

"We can have cake," said Erza.

"It's too soon for a party," mumbled Mira. "I don't really feel like celebrating."

"It'll give you something to do," said Cana.

Something to do? Now, _there_ was something worth celebrating.

And so, Mirajane became the official Fairy Tail bartender. She forced herself to smile even when she didn't feel like it and made sure she was always surrounded by with new and exciting people.

But working the bar wasn't quite enough to make ends meet for both her and Elfman. That was when she started working for Sorcerer Weekly.

Mira had been blessed with a pretty face and a classic figure. Posing for photos was an easy way to earn a little extra cash.

All she had to do was smile.

But that was harder than it sounded. Smiling around a broken heart wasn't easy. Still, she managed. She stayed busy.

Busy, busy, busy. Serving drinks and wiping down tables. There was no time for anything else. No time for sadness.

The others had been generous with their tips, and with the modeling gig she had picked up on the side, she had enough spending money for both herself and Elfman. There was even enough for a little extra.

She had gone shopping the other day and bought herself some dresses. Bright, frilly dresses with ruffles and lace and bows. This wasn't the sort of thing she would have chosen for herself, but Lisanna would have liked it.

Mira pulled out a bold, pink dress, slipping it on and pulling up the zipper at the back. It was so _girly_.

Lisanna always said that she loved Mira in pink. It was a color that Mira had never worn back then. She regretted not being able to change that. But she could wear it now. And maybe, wherever she was, Lisanna could see it.

Mira shook her head sharply, getting dressed quickly. She couldn't start thinking that way. She couldn't let the sadness back in. It would consume her.

So she'd wear her frilly pink dress and mourn in magenta. She'd gotten really good at putting on a big fake smile so she could do photo shoots for Sorcerer Weekly.

But through all of this busyness and smiling, one person was noticeably missing from her life.

Where was Laxus?

After all of his 'I want to help you's and 'Please let me in's, he was nowhere to be found.

She hadn't seen him in the guild in weeks. Actually, she hadn't heard from him at all after he had stopped visiting her at home. Well, minus the one late-night call, but she was pretty sure he had been drunk out of his mind. When she tried calling him back, he didn't pick up.

It was like he was ignoring her. It hurt a little that he would just disappear like that. She had needed him and he wasn't there.

But she couldn't worry about that right now.

She needed to live.

With or without Laxus, she needed to live.

For Lisanna's sake and in her memory, she needed to live.

Lisanna was gone and Mira couldn't change that. But what she could do was live the life her sister would have wanted for her. The life that Lisanna would never get to have.

She'd have to live for both of them.

So Mira threw herself into her work with renewed vigor, putting Laxus out of her mind.

He was the last person she expected to see waltzing into the guild two weeks later.

"Hey." That was all he said.

Mira looked up, surprised. "Where have you been?" she asked, trying to keep the judgement from her voice.

He shrugged. "You seem to be keeping busy," he observed, his eyes narrowing.

Mira nodded. "So I, um, I'm the new bartender," she said, forcing herself to smile. "Master said they could use someone full-time instead of having everyone rotate shifts, so I said I'd do it!" she chirped. "It doesn't pay quite as much, so I do modeling gigs on the side. I've gotten pretty good at it. I even made the cover of latest issue Sorcerer Weekly!"

"Is that right?" asked Laxus. He didn't sound impressed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but there was a gaunt look to Laxus' face that made the dark bags under his eyes look even more pronounced. He had lost quite a bit of weight and frankly, he looked more than a little sick.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked brusquely before turning away.

His sharp answer made Mira recoil, even as she stared at his retreating back.

"…Never mind," she said.

* * *

**Dang.**

**I know this is Mira's chapter, but imagine what it looks like from Laxus' point of view, especially after the phone call they had that ended on a sour note.  
**

**The tragic thing is that this didn't have to happen. It was a giant misunderstanding. This was entirely avoidable. **

**Communication is super important in a relationship, but I don't think Laxus or Mira are in a place to be able to do that. They both have stuff going on in their personal lives, but neither of them is sharing. And at this age, I'm theorizing that neither one has the maturity to make it work. :'( I headcanon that this is the start of 'The Break' and sets up the relationship between these two characters as we see it in canon.  
**

**But how much worse do you think we can make it? XD**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** Laxus remembers the aftermath of this their choices: **_Wounds would heal. Bones would mend. But somethings just couldn't be fixed._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday! Remember how I said to imagine how Laxus views Mira's transformation? Let's see how he's doing. This might be a hard one for Laxus fans to read. It was definitely a hard one for me to write. Though I did have a lot of fun borrowing from canon and trying to add some different subtext. Any familiar dialogue comes directly from the dub-version of the anime. (I'm a total Dubbie and I'm proud of it!) :)  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Wounds would heal. Bones would mend. But some things just couldn't be fixed.

He was a Dragon-Slayer now and it had cost his father his place in Fairy Tail. The old man had insisted that it was for the best, but Laxus knew better.

"You went too far," Laxus shouted. "You didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail. So why did ya do it?"

"Because Ivan… what your father did was a serious breach of the rules," said Makarov. "It could have caused great harm, not just to Fairy Tail, but to you."

"Okay… so maybe it was stupid. I admit it," said Laxus.

"That's not the point!" Makarov barked. "I don't want him trying something like that again."

"Then why don't you just kick me out too, huh? It was as much my fault as it was his. I was the one who let him use me as—" Laxus clamped his teeth together, cutting himself off. None of this was his dad's fault. Ivan was being punished enough without Laxus revealing the extent of what they had done.

The old man's eyes widened, wrinkles drawing together severely on his forehead. "What did he do to you?" he breathed.

"Like you give a crap," spat Laxus.

"Please, Laxus. You have to tell me. This could be dangerous!"

Laxus pressed his lips together. "Guess you should have thought about that before you kicked him out."

Of course, Makarov figured it out eventually, and so did the rest of the guild. Nobody treated him any differently because of it. Except Mira.

Mira had started to flutter around like some sort of social butterfly. She laughed often and talked with everyone… except him.

She gossiped and mothered and wore fluffy dresses. She was always busy—busy building a new life for herself. One without Lisanna.

And without him.

Laxus wanted for her to move on from her grief and recover from the tragedy. But he had always assumed that he'd be a part of that. That he'd be by her side as they healed together. But somehow that hadn't happened.

And now that he was up and about, he could see clearly that there was no place for him in this sparkling new life of hers. She'd managed to move on while he languished in recovery. He'd done it for her, at the cost of his father's Fairy Tail emblem, and _this_ was the thanks he got!

Well, no matter.

He was over Mirajane.

No more knee-jerk decisions and life-altering surgeries. It wasn't worth it.

_She_ wasn't worth it.

He wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt. Oh, it hurt. And he wanted to hurt her right back.

They say that time heals all wounds, but the passing years did nothing to stem Laxus' hatred.

Laxus could remember the day that idiot Dragneel and that new girl had gone and stolen an S-Class request from the second floor.

_Idiots_.

And the rest of the morons were trying to figure out who had taken the thing.

"I know," drawled Laxus. He leaned back in his chair, tilting it back on its hind legs. "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy?" asked Mira anxiously.

He just smirked. Mira was a smart girl. She could answer her own question. Instead, he turned his ire towards the old fool, hypocrite that he was.

"That's a serious breach of the rules," said Laxus, his tone mocking. "Hey, Gramps! Stunt like that is enough to get you kicked out of the guild, am I right?"

He wondered if the old man remembered his own words. Laxus hoped he did.

"Not that it matters," continued Laxus loftily. "It's not like those three losers are going to make it back alive from an S-Class quest," he added smugly.

Mira looked distraught. "Laxus! If you knew, why didn't you stop them?" she demanded, her chest heaving furiously.

_This_ is what she was worked up about? The thought made his lip curl. She cared so much about these losers. She never cared about him half as much.

"Oh, lighten up," he said dismissively. "All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had _no idea_ it was Happy," he deadpanned. "Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-Class. I never _dreamed _that he'd break the rules."

Mira's blue eyes were livid, her feminine features contorting in fury.

So she still had some spark in her, huh?

Laxus barked a laugh, a bitter hollow sound. "You haven't given me _that_ look in a while."

Sometimes he wished she still would. He wished for something. _Anything_. But no. Mirajane couldn't care less.

And neither could he.

The distance between Laxus and Mira only grew as the months rolled by.

After the accident, something had changed. Everything was so different. _She_ was different. And he wasn't sure he knew her anymore.

The spark in her eyes was replaced with an unfamiliar warmth. And the fight in her spirit had been quelled to a peacemaker's soothing aura. It was like she'd gone soft.

He could see no more of the pride that was so distinctly Mirajane.

Laxus could remember the way she had begged—actually _begged_—for his help when those Phantom freaks had destroyed the guild.

"Mira!" he said sarcastically. "I can't remember the last time you called me."

He actually could. He had ignored her. And before that, he'd been the one to call her… the last time they'd spoken over lacrima right after Ivan had planted this blasted dragon lacrima in his chest.

He could hear a frustrated shout from Cana, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"You did your best," said Mira told the other girl gently. Then she turned back to the lacrima. "Master's seriously injured, and we can't seem to locate Mystogan. You're the only one left that we can turn to. Help us, Laxus," begged Mira.

Laxus's face twisted in rage. And he was their last choice. Pathetic.

"We could really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger," she continued, sniveling like the weakling she was.

Laxus couldn't believe it. If this was what Fairy Tail had become, it would be better off destroyed! Anything that was strong enough to rise from the rubble might have a chance to be worthy of the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Man, Makarov is freakin' pathetic!" he said, throwing back his head and laughing. "I don't see how this is remotely my problem. You're big girls. So deal with it yourselves!" he roared, taking the opportunity to use Mira's own words against her. He wondered if Mira recognized them. He sure hoped she did.

Cana staggered into view. "So you're not going to help us?" she seethed, her fist tightening around her bottle.

"'Course not," scoffed Laxus. "Why would I? That senile old toad started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

What had happened to the guild he loved? Where was the pride, the fighting spirit, the determination to stand in the face of defeat? This wasn't Fairy Tail. This wasn't his guild. And old man Makarov was to blame.

"_Please_, Laxus. Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy," said Mirajane, continuing to try and placate him.

"Who?" he drawled. "Do I even know her?"

Mira's eyes widened in dismay, her lips parting.

"Oh, wait, is it that new girl?" asked Laxus sarcastically. It was the perfect opportunity to rub salt into the wound. "If you can talk Blondie into being my woman, I'll do anything _she_ wants," he said, smirking.

Mira's lip quivered as she fought tears. _Good_. Maybe she'd feel as useless and unwanted as he did. Now she'd know what she'd done.

"You are such a pig!" bellowed Cana.

Laxus shot her a withering glare. "Are you sure you want to talk that way to a guy you're begging to help ya? Do me a favor. If that geezer manages to pull through, tell him that he's over the hill and that he should hand the guild over to me!"

Maybe then they'd have a chance to start fresh and rebuild Fairy Tail as it was meant to be. He'd make it the strongest guild in Magnolia again.

Laxus threw back his head and laughed.

The last thing he saw were the pathetic tears of that fair-weathered traitor as connection was dropped.

He didn't need that stuck up beauty queen. He was better off alone.

* * *

**I couldn't help but notice that when he's in his Bad Egg phase, he goes out of his way to be mean to her, almost singling her out. (Fine, I didn't figure it out on my own. The other writer on this account, Edgar, pointed it out. We sat around and theorized for a little bit and I decided that they look like ex's.) I figured that there had to be an explanation for it. This is what I came up with.**

**I know that Laxus's defection in canon has a lot to do with his relationship with Makarov and tensions in the Dreyar family. I don't mean to take away from that by implying that everything he did revolved around Mira. ******In this universe, Laxus is convolving the two issues because both tie back to his decision to get the Dragon Slayer Lacrima. ****

**What do you think? Plausible?**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** Mira's turn at a canon-rewrite chapter. Let's make our way back to the present with her: **_"Let's hold hands," suggested Mira quietly._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Friday! **

**So... I think it looks like you guys are enjoying my reinterpretation of canon! :) Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy that makes me. **

**S****ince I tend to write the unique and bizarre for novelty's sake, sometimes I can't tell if something was a good idea or not. ****I don't know if you guys perplexed by my fridge logic (It's like that scene in Nozaki-kun with the boxes. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go on YouTube and look up "Nozaki boxes") or if you just don't have a ton of interest in the random weird-ships I like (Which is totally okay. It comes with the territory of being a rare-pair writer. I'll probably still keep doing what I'm doing because I feel for those who like ships that fewer people are writing for. It's sort of like never being able to find clothes in your size. No fun at all!). **

**Anyways, I'll quit rambling and cut to the chase. This week, Mira's memories, reinterpreted.**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Mira couldn't believe the sort of person Laxus had become.

At first, she had tried to deny it, as if pretending would make things better.

"And everyone at the guild's getting ready for the Fantasia parade!" Mira said brightly, her arms full of groceries.

"Of course!" said Master. "People from all over the country come to see our parade. We can't let our fans down, can we?"

"It would be nice if Laxus would join us for once…" said Mira wistfully. Things hadn't been the same between them. She was so busy with work and he spent all of his time with his new team.

"The less said about that bum the better," muttered Master.

Mira gave a sympathetic hum. Laxus had gotten so testy lately. It was almost like he enjoyed getting a rise out of his fellow guildmates.

There were days where she felt like he was singling her out, for some reason. But that couldn't have been right. He was rough with everyone these days. At least, that's what she thought.

"I heard from Levy that he's back in town. Even if he says no, it wouldn't hurt to ask him," reasoned Mira. Maybe the parade would be a chance for them to start over. Reconnect and get things back to the way they used to be.

Master frowned. "He came back? Of all times, why'd he have to show up now?" he sighed.

"Something wrong?" asked Mira, though she already knew the answer.

The sadness in Master's eyes was unmistakable as he shook his head. Had he given up on his own grandson?

Mira didn't think that was fair. Laxus didn't mean the things he did said. He couldn't have. She knew him better than that.

But then Laxus declared his coup on Makarov. And when he forced them all to fight in that horrible battle royale, that's when she knew. Mira could no longer deny what Laxus was doing.

Makarov had granted clemency to Laxus' team. Though he didn't act alone, the others weren't to blame for his scheming. Evergreen had stopped once Erza had defeated her. Bickslow had conceded defeat after Loke and Lucy had faced him. And Freed had begged Laxus to reconsider over and over. Though he wavered between his steadfast loyalty to his commander and his undying allegiance to the guild, even Freed had come back to them.

But Laxus would not yield. Even when he stood alone, he kept clawing and fighting, only admitting defeat after Gajeel and Natsu had beaten him so soundly that he couldn't stand. It was _horrible_. She never imagined he'd ever do anything like this. It frightened her. Had she really known him at all? Who was it that she had fallen in love with?

Though she felt a little guilty for it, Mira couldn't help but agree with Master's decision to expel him from the guild. She could see him through the window as he said his goodbyes to his loyal Thunder Legion.

And as his back retreated, Mira had the strongest sense that it was finally over.

She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him for what he'd done. How could she? He had been hurting them, hurting _her_, on purpose. He'd betrayed them all.

But part of her always hoped for a second chance.

She never imagined that that second chance would come in the form of this year's S-Class Trials. Tenrou Island was the last place that she'd expected to run into Laxus after he had been expelled.

Mira couldn't help the way her heart swelled when she laid eyes on him, battered and limping slightly from his fight with Hades. She thought she had hardened her heart to him, there was still part of her that cared about him. And she could never stay mad at him.

She felt even prouder when she heard what he had done for Natsu and his team. Maybe there was still some good in him yet.

Of course, reunions had to wait. They had meet up with the rest of the guild back where they had set up their basecamp to make sure everyone was safe. And they were.

Mira hugged her siblings, and everyone celebrated the defeat of Grimoire Heart. Lisanna bounced away to congratulate Natsu and Elfman was dragged off by Evergreen, leaving Mirajane alone.

Mira considered going to find Cana, but the other girl had slipped away too. So instead, Mira followed her brother and his new girlfriend. They had joined the rest of the Thunder Legion where they gathered around Laxus, making a semicircle around him.

Mira ducked behind a tree to watch.

"We missed ya, Boss. Welcome back," said Bickslow. Then he whooped a wild laugh. "We're all back together!"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, pal," said Laxus, his face expressionless.

"I can't hold back my tears of joy!" gasped Freed.

"Laxus…" purred Evergreen. "You wouldn't believe all the terrible things Elfman did to me while you were gone."

"Why you little—" Elfman started to shout.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Laxus, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He leaned towards Elfman with a menacing glare.

Elfman quivered, sweat forming at his brow. Mira laughed silently as her brother tried not to blink.

Laxus' expression smoothed as he backed down. "So when did you two hook up?" he asked simply.

Elfman gulped. "We didn't. I mean it's not like that! It's kind of hard to explain," stammered Elfman.

Laxus' lips pulled upwards. "Uh-huh…"

Bickslow laughed again.

It was almost as if nothing had changed. Except…where was Freed? He had been there a moment ago.

Mira jumped when his voice came from behind her.

"You missed him too," observed Freed.

"Freed! You scared me," she said.

"My apologies, Mira," he said.

"You said 'too' just now," said Mira.

"We all missed Laxus. There's no shame in that," said Freed.

"What does it matter?" asked Mira. "Master Makarov isn't going to take Laxus back. He said so earlier."

"The Master will have a change of heart. You'll see," said Freed gently, patting her on the shoulder.

And Freed had been right.

Mira gasped for air as they ran for the edge of the island. The awful screech that heralded Acnologia's arrival made her shudder. Mira swallowed at the lump in her throat.

Master had taken her in and treated her like family. He had treated them all like family. And now they were leaving him to his death while they ran like cowards. She felt her throat close up again.

"We can't do this! How can we just leave him behind like that?" shouted Natsu, his face twisting with fury.

"Master ordered us to evacuate," hissed Erza, her voice thick with emotion. "I don't like it either."

"We're not doing this," muttered Laxus.

"Lax?" whispered Mira.

"Where you going?" demanded Erza.

Laxus ignored her, dashing back the way he came. And without hesitation, Natsu and Gajeel followed.

"Natsu, you idiot!" shouted Lucy.

"Gajeel!" scolded Levy.

Gray hesitated as the Thunder Legion turned to follow their commander. He looked like he wanted to go with them, but he didn't, turning to Erza instead. "Erza," he reasoned. "We can't just leave him like this. You know that."

A beat of silence as the two stared each other down.

Finally, Erza relented with a sigh, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "All right. We're going back!" commanded Erza.

Loke whooped and Lucy cheered.

"Now that's the way to be a man!" shouted Elfman as the rest of the guild returned for their master.

"I thought I told you to leave," Master growled. "You were responsible for getting everyone to safety!"

"I was down with the plan to evacuate," said Laxus. "I'm sure there are plenty of folks out there down with letting the old guy take the fall. But not your guild," he said, affection evident in his voice as he reached out for his grandfather.

Master looked like he was about to cry as he accepted his grandson's hand.

And Mira was too. She couldn't stop her tears. She didn't think she couldn't have been prouder of him.

"All right, you guys," shouted Laxus. "Let's hit this overgrown lizard with everything we've got! If you let loose on him and I hit him with a million volts of lightning, he'll learn never to mess with Fairy Tail again!"

Mira's heart pounded in her chest as they fought, each of her friends throwing the best of their strength at the dark beast that loomed in the sky. But as hard as they tried, they were no match for the dragon. Not even Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus who were part dragon themselves, were able to slow the beast's destructive attack.

They were trapped with nowhere to run.

In a futile, last ditch effort, Erza ordered Levy and Freed to cast a protective barrier around them in hopes of surviving this attack. But they could see it in each other's eyes. There was precious little that could be done now.

This was it. Their last stand.

"Let's hold hands," suggested Mira quietly. If this was the end, then they'd face it together. All of them stood in a circle, linking hands in solidarity.

Laxus's green eyes met hers as she took the hand she extended, her skin prickling as their fingers touched. His grip was strong and steady.

Then suddenly, her racing heart slowed and the fear that knotted her belly dissolved. Acnologia might be looming above, but that didn't matter. And for a moment, she felt at peace.

That's when she knew.

She wasn't mad at him. She had forgiven him long ago.

That's when she knew.

She still loved him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I took a couple of liberties with the canon events, but I tried to stay true where possible.  
**

**We know where Mira stands. So this brings us back to present-day Mazeverse, where she's fallen in love with him again.  
**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** Mira remembers a passionate moment: **_Mira could still remember the first time. The night he told her he loved her._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday! This is probably my favorite chapter in the entire story. It's also the second-to-last, so we've just got next week left.  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Rain tapped against Mira's window. Lightning flashed, momentarily bathing the room in light.

Mira had been lying in bed for hours, but sleep was evasive tonight. Her mind whirred with thoughts of a certain Lightning Dragon-Slayer.

Laxus was home. He finally had come back to them. The boy she had fallen in love with had grown to be a man she could be proud of.

And that meant that everything should have been okay.

Everything _should_ have been okay, but it wasn't. It should have been the same, but it was different. Why was it different?

Mira could still remember the first time. The night he told her he loved her. It had been raining that night too.

The rain was cold against her bare skin, running in rivulets down her arms and bare back. Her soaking hair clung to her face.

She was bone tired and soaked to the bone, but she was pleased. This was probably her hardest solo job yet, but she had done it.

Flinging the doors of the guild open, Mira marched into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall triumphantly.

"Guess who's back, guys?" she purred.

"Mira!" cried Lisanna, bounding up to her with energy that only the young and innocent could have. "How was your job? Did you get the bad guys?"

Mira ruffled her sister's hair gently. "You bet I did," she said, grinning. "All seven of them. Caught the counterfeiters before they got away. No sweat!"

"That's my sister!" cheered Lisanna.

"That was reckless, sis," complained Elfman quietly.

"Nothing to worry about."

"You're right," agreed Erza. "There were _only_ seven of them. You're losing your touch, sweetie," she said loftily.

"Back off, Cake-face," snapped Mira, glaring at her rival from across the room.

"Crazy goth," hissed Erza, returning the hostile stare levelly.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" sighed Cana, shuffling her cards idly. "Clothes, Gray," she added, shooting a glare at her friend across the room.

"Aw, crap!" Gray scrambled to collect his shirt and pants.

Erza gave an unladylike snort before schooling her features back to politeness. "Fine," she said primly. "I'll give you a pass today, but only since you just got back. It would be unsportsmanlike to take a crack at you when you look like something the cat dragged in."

"Asking for a rain check?" asked Mira. "Or are you just scared?"

"Don't tempt me, Mira. You only get one free pass," retorted Erza, turning away stiffly.

Mira scoffed loudly, but she didn't challenge her rival. She was too proud to admit it, but if she were being completely honest with herself, she was too tired to brawl with the Requip mage tonight.

"Are you ready to go home, sis?" asked Lisanna eagerly.

"It's still raining really hard, but I've brought the big umbrella, so we can all fit under it," said Elfman.

"Actually, do you guys want to go on ahead?" asked Mira. "There are a couple things I need to take care of before heading back."

"But I only brought one umbrella," protested Elfman.

"More room for both of you," said Mira.

"You're going to get wet!"

"I'm already wet," she pointed out cheekily. "It's fine. It's not like I'm going to wash away."

"If you say so…" he muttered.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, putting her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Go on home and help Lisanna with her homework. If you're good, we can watch a movie before bed."

Lisanna's eyes sparkled at that proposal. "Come on, big brother," she said, tugging at Elfman's sleeve. "We need to go _now_," she said. "I want to watch that new movie lacrima we bought last week."

"That chick flick?" Elfman made a face, stopping when Lisanna stuck out her tongue at him. "All right, all right. Geez…" mumbled Elfman. "You're sure you're going to be okay?"

"Would you get going?" asked Mira impatiently. There was one more person she wanted to talk to tonight, and she couldn't do it with the little ones watching.

Elfman nodded, taking Lisanna's hand in one hand and holding the umbrella in the other.

Mira waited until her siblings were safely out of sight before settling at the bar. Even though she hadn't seen him yet, she knew that he was supposed to be working the bar tonight. But, strangely enough, the bar seemed to be deserted. But that was impossible with a guild like this one. Fairy Tail lived off its alcohol.

Maybe he was just in the back.

Mira took a seat, propping her head in her hands. She let her exhaustion wash over her. Despite her bragging, she was cold, wet, tired and hungry.

She jumped when a steaming mug was set in front of her.

"Lax!" she cried, her head snapping up.

"Hey." That was all he said. Then he grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar.

Mira pulled the drink towards her, eying the golden liquid suspiciously. "What's this?"

"Cider. I warmed it up in the back when I saw you coming," he said with a shrug.

Mira took a careful sip. "It's good," she said. The thoughtfulness of his gesture touched her.

Laxus just shrugged, continuing to clean the counter. "It's the same as it ever was," he said.

Mira didn't press the issue. Laxus obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"When do you get off?" she asked instead.

"As soon as I'm done cleaning up," he said. "I'll walk you home if you want to wait for me."

"How long?" she asked.

"Twenty minutes," he said. "Fifteen, if I'm quick about it."

"I can wait," said Mira.

"Great."

"Hey, Laxus! Can I get another beer over here?" called Macao.

"No, because I cut you off an hour ago. Or have you forgotten?" he snapped.

"That was an hour ago!" said Macao. "I think I'm good for another now."

Laxus swore under his breath. "Might be a little longer if these guys insist on being idiots," he said.

"Want me to beat them for you?" suggested Mira wickedly.

"Don't even," said Laxus. "That'll just be more mess for me to clean up."

"Don't say I didn't offer," said Mira, smirking.

It took a little bit of doing, and more patience than Mira would have given him credit for, but Laxus finally managed to close the bar for the evening.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Born ready."

Laxus frowned. "Sounds like it's still pouring out. I didn't bring an umbrella or anything."

"Underprepared!" she teased, smacking him in the arm, mildly surprised when her fist collided with corded sinew. Had he always been so toned? "It's fine. I don't really care," she said, leading them into the storm. Rain trailed down her arms and down her back.

Out of sight of the others, Laxus slipped an arm around Mira's bare shoulders.

It wasn't a secret, exactly. It wasn't like they were sneaking around or anything. But they weren't dating exactly, either. Mira wasn't sure what to call it. But whatever it was, she and Laxus had been not secretly not dating for nearly four months now.

The warmth of his touch on her icy skin made her shiver.

"Someone's clingy today…" she observed, grinning. She pressed closer against his side.

"What do you want? I missed you," he said.

"You did?" she mumbled. The candor of his words made her breath catch.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked, looking away.

"Say it again," she commanded.

"What? No!"

"Come on, Lax." She grinned. He was such fun to tease!

"I… _Mira_!" complained Laxus.

"I wanna hear it."

Laxus stopped suddenly, turning turned to face her. Lightning illuminated his profile. Mira could see the look of determination in his green eyes. Rain clung to his skin.

"Okay," he said. He draped his arms around her awkwardly, squeezing her around the shoulders. "I… I love you," he whispered roughly.

Mira froze, her pulse racing and her face hot despite the icy rain that fell. That wasn't what she had been expecting.

Then came the clap of thunder.

Laxus' eyes never left her face as he bent towards her.

He was close. So close.

Suddenly, he veered, brushing his warm lips against her wet cheek tentatively before pulling away.

Mira blinked, startled. Without thinking, she jolted up on her toes, closing the distance between them. Her hands clasped the back of his neck.

She barely registered the stunned look on Laxus' face as she pressed her lips to his.

This was bold, even for her. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. All she knew was the adrenal buzz of his touch as she kissed him. Mira's eyes drifted shut, her fingers tangled in his short, wet hair.

And he kissed her back. His hands found their place, one at the small of her back, the other grazing her cheek, her arm, her left shoulder blade.

"_That's_ how it's done," she said, breathless and dizzy when the need for air finally broke them apart.

Face still inches away from hers, Laxus was gasping just as hard. Rain beaded at his forehead and trailed down his nose. His broad chest heaved as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"I love you, Mirajane," he whispered.

Mira could see a flicker of _something_ in Laxus' eyes. A spark that she couldn't quite identify. And she liked it. She liked knowing that she was the one who put it there.

But she couldn't stay smug, her fingers rising to brush against her own lips. They still buzzed from his touch.

_Like lightning…_

Mira would never forget that night. Laxus had been her first love. Her first kiss.

Could he have forgotten so easily? She couldn't.

She longed for things to go back to the way they were. For him to be hers.

Those were still the things that she loved about him now. His scent. The sound of his voice. His arms around her. A kiss that lingered on her neck.

What she wouldn't give to hear those words again.

What she wouldn't do to have those things back.

When she had seen him earlier, she had seen a flicker of that old spark in his eyes. But it had dulled as quickly as it came.

Mira longed for things to go back to the way they were before. Part of her knew it was a fool's hope. Laxus hadn't looked at her like that for who knows how long. Certainly not since they'd returned from Tenrou. And not for a while before that.

Mira rolled over in bed, her chest aching. It had been years since he'd been hers.

Maybe she was a fool, but she just couldn't stop hoping.

* * *

**And this is why Mira's stuck. Poor dear.  
**

**Is this the first kiss-scene that I've done for Mazeverse? It's far from the last, let me assure you! :)**

**As for what comes next? Well, I promised angst, didn't I? If you've read other Miraxus interactions in Mazeverse, you'll probably know where I'm going with this.**

**Next time, in the final chapter of ****_[Mazeverse] Can't Catch Lightning,_**** final thoughts from Laxus: **_Letting go of Mira was the hardest thing of all._

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday! ****This is the last chapter of _Can't Catch Lightning_ and this week: full on angst.  
**

**More flashbacks this week... long-time Mazeverse readers may find them familiar. Except this time, we get them from Laxus' point of view.**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Coming back to the guild was hard. Putting aside his anger and his hatred had been even harder. Letting go of Mira was the hardest thing of all.

"I love you, Mirajane," he had said.

And he had meant it, through and through.

Laxus could still remember the night he had told her that. The rainy night when he had wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and his dearest wish had come true.

Things were so perfect that he never thought they'd ever end. He had never thought his heart could be fuller.

But just like that, they were over, and nothing was the same anymore.

Some people might assume that Laxus would consider Mirajane to be one of his biggest regrets.

But he didn't. He never could.

Mirajane might have been one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

And letting go of her was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Mirajane slid another drink in front of him. "That was cute, wasn't it, Lax?" she asked.

Laxus traced his finger through the condensation forming on the mug. He didn't look at her. He couldn't. "Sure."

"I suppose this really isn't your type of music," she continued.

He chanced a look at her, catching a glimpse of her starry blue eyes. She was prettier than ever and ever-so-sweet. But that only served to remind him of what he didn't have anymore. What _they_ didn't have any more.

She had changed. Just like he knew that _he_ had changed too.

Even though Mira stood right in front of him, he missed her.

He missed her smile. Her laugh. Her wicked sense of humor. He missed what they used to be.

Some might say that she had matured and grown out of her rebel phase. But where Laxus was concerned, that so-called rebel phase was what made Mira who she was.

There were days when Laxus felt like he was looking at a stranger.

"I think it's nice that he decided to let her know how he feels," said Mira softly, referring to Gajeel's public declaration to Levy. There was a hope in her voice that made Laxus' chest well with guilt.

Laxus pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything. He wasn't an idiot like Dragneel and he knew a hint when he heard one.

Laxus could feel the disapproving glance that Freed flicked towards him. That was the most insubordination that his lieutenant had ever shown.

"I agree with you, Mira," Freed offered.

Laxus sighed, his stool scraping harshly across the floor as he stood.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't be what she wanted. And he didn't want to be.

The Laxus that Mira loved was an illusion. He wasn't real.

That wasn't him anymore. He couldn't go back to what he used to be. He couldn't spend his days living in the past. When he was on his own, Laxus had changed, tried again, moved on.

He wanted to be someone that Gramps could be proud of. He wasn't there yet, but he was getting there. He was no longer the type of person who would so easily be consumed by his jealousy or his hatred.

There were things that he had done that still made Laxus feel a little ashamed. He had crossed some lines that shouldn't have. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the person he'd become after the surgery, and it hadn't been easy to put aside his resentment and stop blaming everyone for what had happened. But he'd done it.

There were days he still felt like he didn't deserve to be back with the guild. With his grandfather and his friends—no, his _family_. But they had accepted him and welcomed him back with open arms. And not just Freed, Ever and Bicks, who had stood by him from the start. But some of the others—Dragneel, Fullbuster, Levy, Cana and Erza—had forgiven him too. He'd even started to make friends with some of the newer members: Lucy, Juvia and that other Dragon-Slayer, Redfox. Even Mira had forgiven him.

Even though Mira might have forgiven him, but there was a part of Laxus that would never forgive himself for what he had done. He'd been awful to her. He didn't deserve her kindness, and he knew it, but he appreciated the effort she put towards becoming friends with him.

Laxus knew that it wasn't fair to expect her to stay stuck in time while he moved forward. But she couldn't expect it of him either.

The truth was, they were just kids when they first fell in love. But since then, they had both grown up. And while that wasn't the end of the world, they hadn't grown up _together_. Instead, they had grown apart.

Even though what they had would always cause them both pain and heartbreak, Laxus didn't regret any of it. Not even the stupid dragon lacrima. That was what had saved their hides against Hades, after all.

No, he wouldn't trade any of these painful experiences for anything. All of these things had shaped them both into the people they were today. But they had both changed so much as people. It just wouldn't work anymore, no matter what she thought.

Eventually Laxus had accepted reality.

Mira's smile didn't leave him hoping. Her touch didn't leave him yearning. And the only time he dreamed of her, she was still a sassy teenager with a wicked glint in her eye.

He had loved her so much back then. And she had meant the world to him.

She _still_ meant the world to him. And he didn't dislike who she was now. But he wasn't in love with her.

"This will be fun, won't it Lax?" Mira had asked, expectation in her eyes after Master had announced that Fairy Tail would be hosting the Victory Gala.

"Sure," he said, shrugging.

"I'm kind of excited," she said. "I can't remember the last time I got all dressed up!"

"Yeah?" he asked coolly, hoping she wasn't getting her hopes up.

"It should be a good time. I wonder how many people will show up with dates."

"Ever's probably expecting your brother to take her," he said, trying to change the subject. "You might want to warn him so she doesn't get upset."

Mira giggled. "We can't have that! I'll be sure to say something to him."

Crisis averted.

"What about you? Are you planning on going with anyone?" she asked.

"Mhm?"

"To the ball. Are you going with anyone?" she pressed.

Laxus sighed. She _had_ to go there, didn't she?

"I only found out about it five minutes ago, Mira," he said lamely. "Haven't really thought about it."

He had to leave. He had to remove himself from the situation before she turned it into something it wasn't.

"I've actually got to see the old man about something. He said it was important. So if you'll excuse me."

She couldn't see it, but he knew the truth…

As much as it hurt to admit, but he just wasn't in love with her. Not anymore.

Those days were long gone. And all that he had left of them was a photo in a frame.

Flipping the picture face-down, Laxus pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. He set it down gently.

Then he shut the drawer.

* * *

**And that's the end of that. Sort of. That was the backstory. In a few weeks, we'll get some of the aftermath, including an angsty Laxus / Mira scene!  
**

****I hope I you had fun laughing and crying with Mira and Lax. If this piece gave you feels, please consider leaving me a comment or favoriting this fic. Boosting the stats helps guide other readers to this fic when they're looking for some Miraxus to read.****

**But enough of that. Time to return to the present. Starting next week, we revisit the guild post _Victory Gala _to deal with the fall-out of the dance. If you remember, we had a pretty significant shake-up. (If you haven't read it, go check it out while you're waiting for the next story!) We'll catch up with most of the crew through three interconnected shorts that bring us up to speed.**

**Stop back next Friday for _[Mazeverse]_ ****_Blurred Lines_****, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
